Masked Misty
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Misty isn't acting like herself lately. Could it be a new love connection? Could it be now she's 16? Or is she trying to impress someone?? M/G, M/A
1. Sleaze Balls and Spin the Bottle

Hi, I'm writing this right now because I'm like totally having writers block on my other stories, and when I start something new, usually ideas flood to my head. Now, this is about Misty Waterflower, (duh read the title) and who she really is. Lately shes been acting odd. Why is it?  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//(this is an MW (meaning Misty Waterflower, also will be my separators for this story)  
  
Misty Waterflower was 16 today, and damn proud. She strutted around her party beaming at her friends Ash, Brock, Duplica hell, even Gary showed up, of course bearing his fan club. The best part about this party, no parents. Misty had a fun filled night planned. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Oujia. just to name a few ideas.  
  
Anyways, Misty was grinding with some guy on the dance floor, hoping Gary would get here soon. Finally, Gary showed up. Frowning, he pulled her away from him.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong with you, that guy is a sleaze ball. I think you'd have more sense, even ASH looks better than that guy!"  
  
"Jealous aren't ya?"  
  
Misty kissed him on the cheek and walked away, swaying her hips like a runway model. Gary looked after her, his eyebrows hunched. A girl from his fan club tugged at his sleeve, asking to dance.  
  
"Alright ladies, but you have to share me!"  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Misty stood next to Ash and Brock and watched the crowds move in unison to the song. She kept blinking flirtatiously through her mascara across the room to Gary, who kept throwing her worried glances. Suddenly Ash's voice sliced through her silent stare down with Gary.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong? You've been acting totally out of it ever since we got here."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"DO you like Gary?"  
  
'If only you knew Ash Ketchum,' she thought to herself, 'if only you knew'  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Misty brought out an old glass Coke bottle and set it in the center of the chalk circle she had drawn earlier.  
  
"Okay guys!"  
  
A crowd of kids burst out of her house, down the back porch steps and sat Indian style on the circle line. Misty, being sure to sit next to Gary, spun first. The bottle pointed to Brock.  
  
"Haha Misty and Brock Misty and Brock Mi-"  
  
Misty slapped Ash in the back of his head and quickly pecked Brock on his cheek. He blushed and sat back down next the the guy Misty was dancing with earlier. Next Gary spun and had to kiss Ash.  
  
"Haha Ash and Gary!"  
  
Ash threw a rock at Misty and she managed to surpress her giggles while her crush kissed her best guy friend.  
  
"I say we make a new rule that guys can't kiss guys!"  
  
Misty shook her head.  
  
"No way! Plus, wouldn't Gary and Ash be so Cute together? It's like a match made in heaven!!! Hahaha!"  
  
Ash shot her a death glance.  
  
"You think Gary's cute no matter who he's with!"  
  
Ash didn't know why he did it. It sort of slipped out. Misty's face turned bright red, she started to stutter and search her mind for a comeback that would whip his butt, but her mind was blank.  
  
"Go to hell Ash."  
  
Gary was now glaring at Ash, and had his arm around Misty. Duplica stood up and pushed the two apart.  
  
"Grow up. Okay forget this, how bout we play something new? I'll get the Oujia board."  
  
Duplica went into the house and came back a moment later with a long, thin box. She set it down on the picnic table, pushing the mustard and ketchup bottles out of the way. Next, she lit some candles, and the mistifying scent of Sandalwood filled the air.  
  
"Okay. umm. Gary and James come here."  
  
James (misty's dance partner) and Gary walked up and sat facing each other at the picnic table.  
  
"Ash, you ask it a question."  
  
"Will Misty and Gary get married and screw?"  
  
Slowly, the board starting moving towards the awnser. James laughed, Duplica, Gary and Misty all gasped at the awnser. The awnser was-  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Haha nice cliff hanger?? Ya know the Oujia Board never lies!! Lol please Review, but if you do flame, at least tell me WHY you hate it okay? 


	2. Chinese Water Torture

The last chapter, Ash and Gary got into a bit of an. er. tip over Misty. She's been acting odd ever since they arrived in Pallet. Will Ash and Brock ever find out why?  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
YES.  
  
Ash started laughing hysterically while Misty hid her face in her hands and blushed. Secretly, she was plotting the many ways she could kill Ash.  
  
1. Very painful ripping off of his genitals then being stampeded on by a herd of Tarous. 2. Being attacked by a group of any Pikachus. 3. Chinese Water Torture.  
  
There were many, many more.  
  
"Misty, it's okay, it's probaly James fucking around with it. It's lying!"  
  
Duplica and Gary were sitting next to Misty now, trying to comfort her. She didn't need comforting, the imaginary look on Ash's face as the angry Pikachu's were slowly toasting him was good enough. She started giggling.  
  
"Just you wait Ash Ketchum!"  
  
She stood up and brushed herself off, walking into the house, Gary, Duplica and Brock in tow.  
  
"You'll be sorry!"  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Ash and James still couldn't get over the fact that the Oujia board said yes.  
  
"Thank You Miltion Bradley! Now I've got a weapon to use against Misty!"  
  
Ash smiled gleefully and sniggered as James did yet another impression of Misty's red face. He did so by holding his breath for a long period of time, then running in circles so his face was cherry red.  
  
One Problem.  
  
Ash couldn't get what Misty said out of his head. She didn't mean it did she?  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Yes, I know short. But very sweet eh? So how should she get him back?? Hang him from the ceiling by his toenails? Shave off his eyebrows?? Hehe. find out next time!! :-D 


	3. Ash's New Makeover!

Okay, in the last chapter Ash and Gary are TIPPING again. I know, the party's been going on for what, 3 chapters now? But I promise, this and one more after will be it. Then we'll see what exciting adventures will meet Misty Ash and Brock! Lol, okay, anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers, although there's not very many of you, I LOVE YOU!! Haha thanks again for reading and check back often for more updates!  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Silently, stalkingly, Misty waited for Ash to take his catnap. After all, it was 8:30, he was usually knocked out by now, and with James's beer, he should be gone. And there he was, head down on the coffee table, drooling and snoring. Misty smiled and started to prepare her minion plan.  
  
Quietly, she pulled out the bucket of warm water, her makeup bag, a bra and panties set and her video camera. Pikachu lay knocked out at his feet, Misty would have to be careful of this, she didn't want to get hurt electrocuted. She turned on the video camera, waved and took the top off a tube of lipstick. She pressed the cherry red paint onto his lip.  
  
"Thank god for all day wear makeup!"  
  
Misty whirled around to see who had spoken. Gary stood there, smiling and holding out a set of large, clip on hoop earrings and a bright orange pair of high heels, to math the underwear.  
  
"Want to help?"  
  
Gary nodded and pulled off Ash's shirt. He saw Misty's eyes go wide at the sight of his stomach, built so craftily. He became jealous. He didn't know why, this was misty, the red headed freak who hung out with his worst enemy! Trying not to laugh out loud, he hooked the bra. This was going to be hilarious!  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
As soon as they finished, Misty and Gary said good bye to the camera, which was nearly out of film, and shut it off. Misty then took some pictures with her digital camera that Brock had gotten her for her birthday and then with a disposable camera she had found in her room.  
  
"I'm stocked, lets go get Brock and Duplica. By the way, where the hell did James go? Ugh, if he's in my house, I swear I'll get my mallet!," she screeched, shuddering and acting very much like herself while reaching for the mallet she always carried around.  
  
"Chill Misty, lets just go get them, show them Ash then Ill walk them all home and see you tomorrow okay? And if what's his face is still in your house then call me, I'll come back to get you!"  
  
Misty nodded and he helped her up off the grass into the house.  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
After everyone had seen Ash, and the warm water had turned cold, Misty dumped it out and started to strip Ash, avoiding the wet panties. She unclasped the bra and set it on the table. Suddenly, Ash started to speak.  
  
"No I don't have a crush on Misty! So what, why should you care?"  
  
Misty blushed, even though nobody was around to see it and tried to think of something to say to Ash.  
  
"Misty is beautiful, isn't she? Have you ever kissed her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Misty giggled nervously. Wait.did he just say yes?  
  
"When?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago when she was sleeping I kissed her on the lips. She's so beautiful and wonderful I just couldn't resist!"  
  
Misty smacked him in the back of his head, and he woke with a start. To both of their surprises, Misty leaned down and met his lips. That way they stood, only for a second, then Misty blushed and pulled away.  
  
Ash stood there, in awe at his dream coming true.  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
So, how did you like it? Was it good? Please review?? 


	4. I'll Be Your Gary

In our last adventure, Ash and Misty shared a kiss, after a horrid makeover project. What will happen between Misty and Ash? And What about Gary? Find out!  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Gary looked out the big bay window and watched Misty kiss Ash. Jealousy flooded deep inside, then flared.  
  
"Ash better watch his little pokemon master wanna be back, the pokemon master gonna be is gonna kick his bum to Kalamazoo!"  
  
Misty and Ash came in the door, laughing and wiping makeup off Ash's face.  
  
"Gary.", Misty stopped laughing and bowed her head.  
  
"Misty. Ash. Sorry to interrupt you," he walked out of the kitchen and ran into Duplica and Brock, making out on the couch. "GO DON'T ANY OF YOU HAVE A FRIGGEN ROOM!!"  
  
He left.  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Misty cried.  
  
And cried,  
  
And Cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried,  
  
And cried.  
  
She wouldn't stop, no matter what Ash tried. OR how hard.  
  
"Oh look, it's Mr. Boffo!"  
  
Ash now had a sock puppet, and was waving it uselessly around, while singing and dancing.  
  
"I wanna hippopotamus for Christmas! Only a hippopotamus will do! I don't wanna doll, no something something something's, I only like Hippopotamuses!! I can see me now on Christmas Morning, walking down the stairs-"  
  
Misty whacked him in the head and kept crying.  
  
"Ash, it's all your fault! I had a chance with Gary and you made me look like I liked you!!," yelled Misty, blowing her nose. "Now he'll probably hate me forever!"  
  
"Misty, if you like Gary, tell him!", redeemed Ash, rubbing his head where Misty hit him. "Make sure you're off you're war path first!"  
  
"He's GONE!"  
  
Ash reached across the table and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll be your Gary."  
  
//\\//\\-\\//\\//  
  
Well? I know sort of dumb, but a nice cliff hanger eh? More later, it's time for school! Remember I love you all!! :-D! Check back often for updates!! 


	5. Cassidy

In our last exciting adventure, Ash finally admitted his feelings for Misty!! What will she say? Read on and find out!! Lol P.S, thanks for all the reviews, ya'll are SO freaken nice!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own pokemon, or anything else concerning Jap anime! (tears)  
  
Dedication:: To Mary Margaret and her 3er boy Matt!! (Aw haha I never got through teasing her!! They'd SO cute together! Too bad they're like Misty and Gary and just can't seem to get together! (Although they most likely will)  
  
Contact:: Questions, Comments and Ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, or posted in a review, here.  
  
33 33 33 33 33  
  
"Um, Ash, you're drooling on my table."  
  
"Hmm? Oh!"  
  
"And by the way, that's a very sweet offer, but unfortunately, you could never amount to Gary. It's just you're. You're. Well, you're Ash Ketchum, and I'm sure your dream girl will come along one day, you'll just have to wait. Now excuse me while I go call Gary."  
  
She stalked away from the table, to the phone, her bright red ponytail swishing with every step she took.  
  
"I want that girl."  
  
33 33 33 33 33  
  
"Hi, Gary?"  
  
"Uh, Misty?," Gary asked, trying to silence the giggles Misty could hear in the background.  
  
"Who's over?"  
  
"umm. Nobody."  
  
Someone picked up another of Gary's phones.  
  
"Garykins, come back here baby!"  
  
"Cassidy! Get off the phone!"  
  
The phone clicked off, but it wasn't Cassidy's. Misty had hung up on the one person whom she thought would help her.  
  
33 33 33 33 33  
  
Brock was sitting on the couch, watching Sailor Moon and popping cheese puffs when he heard the door open and close. Slowly, he sat up, and set his feet on the floor, accidentally stepping on the tail of Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"PIIKKAACCHUU!!"  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, and Brock fell to the floor, in a unconscious heap of charred flesh and bone.  
  
33 33 33 33 33  
  
"Brock?"  
  
Misty stepped over the brunt couch and bag of cheese puffs. Slowly, he mouth opened in a silent squeak.  
  
Brock could only muter one word through his crisp lips.  
  
"Ow."  
  
33 33 33 33 33  
  
Wow. Brock is having a near death experience! Hmm, who came in the door? We'll find out in our next chapter!! Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading this, and all my other stories, and when and if I decide to let Brock out of the hospital, the gang will be on their way! Yay! * giggles evilly* notice I said IF about Brock. I don't know if I favor him much. So Hmm.. maybe I should kill him off? What do you think? Vote!! Tell me, keep em' or kill em'? Also, in the next chapter, Team Rocket, and Butch and Cassidy!! * cough cass cough * Lol, that wasn't giving anything away was it? Haha check back soon for the next chapter, hopefully I'll be over my writers block soon!! P.S, I'm so sorry this was short, but a nice cliff hanger ay?? 


End file.
